


The Miller Mile

by BladeMidnight



Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M, long time crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeMidnight/pseuds/BladeMidnight
Summary: Willcom had been after the crush he had for six years but what it took was humanity being killed off





	The Miller Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here’s a new fix, I spent a long time on this, any suggestions or requests just let me know in the comments

Willcom ‘Dollars’ Davis has done manny things in his years of life, he had tried to eat a brick when he was 16 for ten bucks, he had never been good at saying no to money. But the one time he dose something dumber is about to unfold, and this time he’s not doing it for cash.

Dollars had been the boss of the saints for a few years now, he still loves the rush of the gang, but the only thing he wishes he could say no to. Money.

But that’s besides the point, when he had Matt Miller in his grip he let go, only for savings in a car shop. Why has he done that? He didn’t even know. Matt had pulled the wool over his eyes, his love of pretty boys had made him make a bad choice.  
...  
After four years he hears Matt Millers voice once again, when he finally gets the chance to kill the ex-leader of STAG. The one saving Grace was that his mic was dead so no one could question him. Over the years he had figured out he didn’t just think Matt was a pretty face. He actually had feelings for the hacker god, he just couldn’t let it go. So after dropping into the White House he made sure to get Matt’s number.

 

...

It’s now been two years since, he’s still done nothing about his feeling for the Hacker fanboy. He really needs to get this over with so you know what he dose?

Walks right into Matt’s room spins the skinny boy and pulls him into a rough kiss then walks away, dropping a note, written on it is a simple message “meet me in the simulation”

...

Not five minutes later dose Matt show up inside the simulated city dose he see Will sitting on a rock looking out at the simulated citizens “What the bloody hell was that Willcom?!”Matt asks very loudly, seeming utterly baffled. Will didn’t even turn as he speaks “Will, or Dollars. Never Willcom”  
He says making Matt roll his eyes “alright fine, Will, what the hell was that?”  
Will turns to face him “it was something I wanted to do for years you dim bulb of a hacker” he says as he stands up and walks towards the cyberpunk boy his hands in the pockets of his suit pants.

Matt stairs at him for a moment unsure what the man was talking about before remembering how he survived his encounter with this crazy man “wait.. did you already own those companies?” Will smirks “of course, I made as much as you took in two hours”  
Matt looks at him baffled but that doesn’t last long as Will steps closer and kisses the boy, a kiss full of 6 years of love and lust.

“I love you Matthew Miller..” he mutters as Matt catches his breath only for Matt to pull Will back in muttering “this is better then I would have ever hoped”


End file.
